my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info *'First recorded': 1940 *'Creator': Jimmy MacDonald *'Owner': The Walt Disney Company (1941-1992), The Hollywood Edge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': January 10, 1941 *'First heard': Timber (a Donald Duck short) *'Area used': Worldwide The sound effect was recorded by Jimmy MacDonald in 1940 and was made from a bicycle horn. It is originally a Disney sound effect that debuted in 1941 with the Donald Duck short Timber and it was used as one of Disney's trademark horn sound effects in their cartoons and movies (like Peter Pan, An Extremely Goofy Movie and Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo). It was also used for when a character falls with a thud. The Hollywood Edge would later add it to its Cartoon Trax Volume 1 library in 1992. After the bankruptcy of The Hollywood Edge in 2014, Sound Ideas took over to acquire this sound effect. It is commonly still used in media today (like The Peanuts Movie, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie and Sherlock Gnomes), along with other Disney horn sound effects from the library. Sound Effect Description Short Bulb Horn Honk ( I.e. Head Bonk ). Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *AudioMicro *SourceAudio *YouTube Used In TV Shows *3-2-1 Penguins! *2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Secret Squirrel (Heard once in "Hollywood's Ark") *101 Dalmatians: The Series *America's Funniest Home Videos *Barney & Friends *Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "A Wagon of a Different Color".) *The Big Comfy Couch (Heard once in "Forty Winks".) *Bob the Builder (1998 TV Series) (Heard in "Project: Build It" episodes. Used for Dodger.) *Bonkers *The Book of Pooh *Breadwinners *The Brothers Grunt (Heard once in "The Detective".) *Camp Lazlo *CatDog *Chowder *Clarence *Doc McStuffins *Elmo's World (Heard once in "Noses".) *The Emperor's New School *The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "OddPirates" and "Double-O Schnozmo!".) *Fish Hooks (Heard once in "Fish Sleepover Party".) *Fraggle Rock *Gerald McBoing Boing (Heard once in "Cuckoos and Pirates".) *Goof Troop *Grojband (Heard once in "Creepaway Camp" when Trina pushed Mina into the water.) *Grim & Evil *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (Heard once in "He's Not Dead, He's My Mascot".) *Gullah Gullah Island *Harvey Girls Forever! *Henry's Amazing Animals (Heard once in "Scary Animals".) *Hey Duggee (Heard once in "The Drawing Badge".) *House Partying the TV Show *Jake and the Never Land Pirates *The Little Mermaid: The Series (Heard once in "A Whale of a Tale".) *The Loud House *Marsupilami *Max and Mel (Heard in "Amazing Ato","Impossible Indoors", "Max's Best Party", and "Doodle Clowns".) *Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Panda-monium" and "Down the Hatch".) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *The Mr. Men Show (Heard when Mr. Rude farts in Season 1.) *Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) *My Life as a Teenage Robot *New Looney Tunes/Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production (Heard once in "Rodeo Bugs" as Bugs Bunny squeezes Yosemite Sam's nose.) *Oddhouse Phantom (Heard once in "Harold's Jukebox Party".) *Pappyland (Heard twice in "Mailbird Gets Organized".) *PAW Patrol *PB&J Otter (Heard once in "Dare Duck".) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) *PJ Masks *Puppy Dog Pals *The Replacements *Rabbids Invasion *Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "Jet Scream" and "Nothing to Sneeze At".) *Rubbadubbers (Heard once in "Silly Sploshy".) *Rugrats (Heard once in "The Word of the Day".) *Sesame Street *Skinnamarink TV *Shaun the Sheep (Heard once in "Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow".) *Sitting Ducks *Stick Guy (Heard in "Comic Ron", "A Purrrrfect Present","Aliens Exist","Baby Blue", and "Eye Pest".) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in "Can You Spare a Dime", "I Had an Accident", "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler", "Money Talks", "The Inside Job", and "Don't Feed the Clowns".) *Teen Titans Go! *Teletubbies (Mostly used for Tinky Winky whenever he sits down or falls.) *Timon & Pumbaa *The Tom and Jerry Show *T.U.F.F. Puppy (Heard once in "Purr-fect Partners".) *Uncle Grandpa *VeggieTales *VeggieTales in the House (Heard once in "Puppies and Guppies".) *WordWorld *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (Heard once in "There is Nothing to Fear in Here".) Movies *A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon (2019) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) (Heard as Captain Underpants falls on the treehouse with a thud in front of George and Harold.) *Chicken Little (2005) (Heard as Runt of The Litter falls on the ground with a thud.) *Cinderella 3: A Twist In Time (2007) *Cinderelmo (1999) *The Emoji Movie (2017) *Enchanted (2007) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *Home on the Range (2004) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) *Meet the Spartans (2008) *Monkeybone (2001) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) *The Peanuts Movie (2015) (Heard in a speech bubble as a kite has fallen in front of Charlie Brown.) *Peter Pan (1953) *Sherlock Gnomes (2018) *Teletubbies: The Great Adventure (2002) *The Wild (2006) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) Shorts *Disney Cartoons *Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies (Heard once in "Pullet Surprise".) *How to Hook Up Your Home Theater (2007) (Shorts) Videos *Barney's Big Surprise (1998) (Videos) *Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers (1996 video) *Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies (1997) (Videos) *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993) (Videos) Video Games PC: *Chutes and Ladders *Living Books: Arthur's Computer Adventure *Living Books: The Berenstain Bears in the Dark *Living Books: Dr. Seuss's ABC *Living Books: Harry and the Haunted House *Living Books: The New Kid on the Block *The Magic School Bus Explores the Solar System (1994) Commercials *Ortho – Flamingo (1995) YouTube Videos *The Beanie Babies Movie (2009) *The Beanie Babies Spooky Halloween (2017) *Best Pals Hand Toons *Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) *WhitneyGoLucky Other *Men in Black: Alien Attack Ride (heard a couple of times in the queue ride policy video, "Do-Right and Doofus" before the guests board the ride) Image Gallery See Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Category:Pages with broken file links